


Baby

by The_City_Rain



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole!Gerard, Crossdressing, Dom!Gerard, Dom!Pete, High School AU, Homophobia, M/M, Sub!Frank, sub!Mikey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Gerard is a hardcore punk who bullies Frank.Frank is a boy that likes girly clothes and gets bullied by Gerard.Pete and Mikey have a lot of sex.Warning; homophobic slurs, mentions of sexual deeds, cursing, brief transphobic slur
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Pete Wentz/Mikey Way, frerard - Relationship, petekey - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. 1

Frank Iero was gay. 

He'd never openly said it to anyone other than his mother but people knew. Word spread fast in a small town like Belleville. 

Linda Iero was a beautiful women, often mistaken for Franks sister. She was an extremely caring person who had helped her little boy into his princess dresses every Halloween until he turned 10. She always put her baby boy first, even throwing him a coming out party, though it was only the two of them there and a lot of cake. 

In school, Frank was an outcast. He was the main target for the bullies of Belleville High. He didn't have many friends to stick up for him. None at all actually. He'd started a year late, meaning that everyone was already paired into their cliche groups. 

Frank had a different dress sense as well. He was very pastel punk. He wore cute shorts on warm days and on cold days he wore light coloured skinny jeans. Frank had a nack for creating clothing, hence all the hand-sewn pastel rock shirts. His grandmother had taught him to sew when he was very young. She was just as accepting as her daughter. Frank was heartbroken when she passed away. 

Frank never wore skirts. Not to school. He couldn't take the torment he'd receive. He'd probably have to leave school again. The only dark things about Franks attire was his black hair and eyeliner, which was perfectly smudged around his eyes, complimenting the light red eyeshadow. 

Frank was a social outcast. He never had been good at making friends. He didn't mind that, it meant he could spend his time alone at lunch breaks. His loneliness lead him to have a lot of hobbies such as baking, sewing and music. 

Frank shuffled down the corridor, head down, eyes fixated on his shoes. Today he decided that pastel purple converse would compliment his white skinny jeans and pale green Misfits shirt.

He shoved the key into his lock and opened up the metal box. He placed all his books back inside neatly and took out the lunchbox his mother had packed him. He smiled at how colour coordinated the inside of his locker was. He'd spent a whole lunch break on it on his second day, having nothing better to do. 

Just as Frank shut the metal door, he was pushed against it. He groaned softly at the feeling of all the locks and handles in his back. 

"Hey, Fag."

Gerard Way grinned evilly, like he had just told the most witty joke. He was alone today, Frank noted, that probably meant less of a beating. He'd usually be flanked by Bob and Joe, sometimes maybe Bert.

Gerard Way was the typical school bad boy. He wasn't a jock, more of a punk. His hair was bright red, making him stand out, and piercings littered his face. His clothes consisted of band shirts, leather jackets and a mix of normal and skinny jeans. He was a stereotypical rebel; he never turned in homework, acted out in class (if he even showed up) and of course, he smoked. 

Gerard had practically owned the school from the moment he entered it. Back then, he had greased black hair and was a lot more intimidating. He immediately joined forces with Pete Wentz, Bob Bryar and Joe Trohman. They became the most feared boys in school, later being joined by Bert McCracken. 

Gerard had lost a bit of respect when his younger brother, Mikey, started school. Mikey had been classed as the school faggot until Frank showed up. At first, Gerard pretended not to know him but Mikey didn't get the memo, quickly outing them as brothers and despite his hate for everything non-hetero, Mikey was Gerards brother. He couldn't leave the innocent boy to fend for himself. 

Frank looked up at Gerard, his eyes wide. This kind of thing had been happening since day one but he never seemed to get used to it. 

"Wh-What do you want?"

Gerard snarled at him. 

"I want you to eat dirt." He growled out, pushing Frank to the floor violently. Frank fell easily, Gerard being much bigger than him. He whimpered and curled up into a fetal position, preparing himself for the kicks. He covered his face, coughing when Gerard winded him with a blow.

"Gee! What're you doing?!" 

Frank heard soft footsteps running towards him. He didn't dare himself to look up just yet, Gerard could easily nail his eye. 

Gerard's posture immediately changed. His shoulders slumped and all traces of confidence left him. 

"You should be eating your lunch, Mikey."

Mikey Way was a slim, lanky boy with a similar fashion sense to Frank, only Mikey was more of a sweater vest kind of guy. Frank had always liked him, he was kind and caring, though they'd never held a full conversation. Frank also felt sorry for the boy, with Gerard Way as his brother. 

It was common knowledge around the school that Mikey Way had a crush on Pete Wentz. It was also common knowledge around the school that Pete Wentz was just like Gerard. Homophobic and straight. That's the way it was last time Frank checked, he didn't keep up with that stuff anymore. 

Mikey huffed at his older brother. "I was on my way to the bathroom. You said you were going to talk to a teacher." 

Gerard rubbed his face and sighed. "Go back to Ray, Micheal."

"You go first." The younger replied like a stubborn child. 

"This isn't over." Gerard spat at Frank before shuffling away. 

Frank slowly lifted his head, his gaze landing on the lanky boy. "Th-thank you.."

"It's no problem. I'm Mikey." Mikey held his hand out to Frank to help him up. Frank took it gratefully. 

"Frank Iero."


	2. 2

"Well Frank Iero, I'm really sorry about my brother." Mikey hoisted the slightly younger boy up. The lanky boy picked up Franks lunchbox for him also and handed it back. 

Frank dusted himself off and smiled at Mikey. "Don't worry about it. And thank you." He uttered nervously. 

"Well, I still feel bad.. why don't you come sit with me and my friend Ray?"

Frank bit his lip, glancing at the doors of the school. He usually spent his lunch breaks outside. Alone. 

He recalled his mother always saying that he should try and make more friends and it wasn't like Mikey was horrible. Frank actually found him quite sweet. He looked very innocent and harmless. Frank didn't usually pay attention to others much though, there was no point. 

Frank slowly nodded, a small smile gracing his features. "Okay.. thank you."

Mikey lead Frank down the empty corridor and to the bustling cafeteria. The sudden change in atmosphere from quiet and gentle to loud and violent shocked Frank a bit. He'd only ever been in the cafeteria once; on his first day. His favourite shirt had been ruined by the horrid school lunch and it had taken hours to get the sorry excuse of mashed potatoes out of his hair. He never went back after that, getting the memo that he wasn't welcomed. 

Mikey seemed in his element though. Having a brother like Gerard obviously boosted his confidence to some extent. No one gave Mikey weird looks as he skipped over to his table, holding Franks hand so that the shorter boy didn't get swallowed up into the crowd. 

Franks eyes widened and glanced around. People weren't making fun of Mikey. No one even batted an eyelash. Even Gerard and his friends. Frank was beyond confused. He can't imagine what would've happened if he pulled a stunt like that. He just couldn't understand what was so special about Mikey. The last time Frank checked, Mikey was a weird faggot virgin like him. 

Mikey sat himself down at the small circular lunch table, already occupied by a tall boy with fluffy hair. Frank shuffled his feet awkwardly. The boy was dressed in regular jeans and an Iron Maiden shirt. 

"H-hi.."

"Hey. I'm Ray." Ray smiled at him genuinely, his wide lips stretching to make his eyes a little squinty. Frank liked him already, he had a very calming aura about him. 

Frank slowly sat down in the empty seat beside Ray leaving Mikey to occupy one of the opposite seats. He didn't seem to take offence by Franks preference, or maybe he just didn't notice. 

Mikey got the hint that frank wasn't going to speak up soon and covered for him. He turned to Ray. 

"This is Frank. Gerard was giving him shit." Mikey rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother. 

Ray nodded. "Nice to meet you Frank." 

Frank just smiled awkwardly at the older boy. He noticed that Ray didn't hold out his hand to shake or try to touch Frank in any way. Frank was glad, Ray obviously respected boundaries. 

Mikey wasted no time in digging into his food. He happily scoffed it down, earning a disgusted look from Ray. "Breath, Michael." He mumbled and shook his head fondly, beginning to eat as well. 

Frank clipped open his lunchbox, cringing at the loud sound. Neither Ray or Mikey even glanced up. Frank smiled a little; he really liked these boys. 

Frank pulled out a bag of crisps and pulled it open. He looked around as he ate. The room was full of tables of friends chatting about god knows what. Frank paid them little attention. He let his eyes wander to Gerards table. 

Five boys were gathered at the table all decked out in black and leather. The first boy was buff and blond, Frank knew him; he had a hard punch. His name was Bob Bryar and Frank was not a fan. 

The boy beside Bob had a smaller afro than Rays, but an afro none the less. From what Frank has heard, Joe Trohman shredded on guitar. 

The next boy Frank didn't know as well as the others. He had shoulder length greasy hair and always seemed to be screaming about something. Bert McCracken had joined their club a little late into the year. 

Gerard was across from those three, laughing at something dumb and getting a rise from the loud boy beside him. The boy had straightened black hair that covered one eye and a strong ring of eyeliner around both eyes. His lips were wide, Frank guessed it was from all the talking Pete Wentz did. Pete was done up in leather and studs. He was short but scary and he was standing up. 

Franks breath hitched, Petes eyes were locked on their table. Pete strutted over with a purpose, kids moving out of his way automatically. 

"G-Guys..?" Frank whimpered out, eyes unmoving from Petes tattooed figure. Mikey and Ray looked up, sensing the panick in Franks voice. Both boys followed Franks gaze at the exact same time, Frank would've found it comical at any other moment. 

Rays shoulders slumped from their tense posture. "Oh Petes-"

Frank gasped as Pete connected his lips to Mikeys. Pete sat in the last empty seat at the table and pulled Mikey onto his lap. Frank watched in shock as the two boys ate each other's faces off right in front of them.

Ray chuckled softly at Frank expression. "Petes Mikeys boyfriend."

Frank closed his mouth. A lot had changed in the last year. He looked at Ray with wide eyes. 

Ray smiled warmly at him. "Mikeys Gerards brother so he was immediately accepted into their little cult. Petes bisexual, Mikeys the only guy he has the hots for so.. the boys never mentioned it. Petes the reason Mikeys not bullied anymore." 

Frank nodded and shoved his hands into his crisp packet. A loud, wet sound emitted from the opposite side of the table. 

"Yo man, can I have one?" Pete grinned at him widely. Mikey panted softly in his lap, hips being held by Pete. 

Frank nodded awkwardly and slid the packet over. 

"Thanks, man."


	3. 3

Over the last month Frank had managed to actually befriend Mikey and Ray. He now sat at their table at lunch and even had some classes with them. He was still extremely weary of Pete but he found it easier to ignore the annoying punk. Frank couldn't remember having a proper conversation with Pete seeing as his mouth was usually glued to Mikeys various body parts. 

Nothing had changed between Frank, Gerard and Gerard's posse though. Frank hadn't really expected it to. Pete was a tad bit nicer, no longer taking part in the beatings, just by-standing. Frank had overheard him and Mikey having a heated conversation about it in the bathrooms which had resulted in Mikey walking with a limp for the rest of the day. 

Mikey was a good kid. He always looked out for Frank and helped him out of sticky situations. Not to mention getting Pete to lay off, even if Frank didn't want to know the details. Frank had to admit he was closer to Mikey than Ray but that didn't mean he'd shared his secret with either of them yet. 

Mikey had invited Frank to his house after school on Friday. Usually Mikey sensed Franks uncomfortableness and followed his small companion to his own house but today was a promised Gerard-free day. Apparently Gerard and his friends were going to go to town and bug old people or something. 

Linda had been ecstatic for her son, agreeing to let him go immediately. She loved Mikey already, seeing as he was a charming young boy who always offered to help her with dinner. She couldn't believe her little boy had made good friends so quick. 

Currently, Frank was squished between Mikey and Ray, walking down an unfamiliar path to the Way household. 

"Mikey, I really don't wanna know what you and Pete get up to." Ray sighed. 

"But it was so hot! Like he just-"

"Mikey." 

"Urg fine." Mikey huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. It took less than two seconds for his mood to change again and a smile to spread across his face. 

"My mom is gonna love you, Frank!" Mikey grinned and grabbed Franks hand, swinging them wildly. Mikey tended to get excited over little things. 

Frank laughed and blushed lightly. "I hope so.." he mumbled, fidgeting with the strap of his bag with his free hand. 

Ray smiled at the two younger boys and lead them up Mikeys driveway. Ray opened the Ways front door. Frank stepped inside after Mikey, immediately being hit with the scent of baked goods. 

"Mikey honey? Is that you?" A sweet voice called out. 

"Yes mom! I brought Ray and Frankie!"

Donna shuffled out into the hall. She was a short, plump woman with a kind face. Her hair was blonde and fell in soft curls over her shoulders. Frank instantly felt at ease with her. 

"Oh hello my sweet Raymond." She cooed at Ray, giving him a hug and pinching his cheeks before turning to Frank. 

"You must be Frankie! Mikey told me you're cute but he didn't say you were this cute! I'm Donna." She enveloped Frank in a bear hug. Frank blushed darkly and awkwardly hugged the woman back. He frowned at Mikey over her shoulder. Mikey giggled and shrugged. 

"What are you making?" Mikey followed the sweet aroma into the kitchen. Donna finally released Frank and followed her youngest son. 

"You said Ray was coming and I know how much he likes cupcakes." 

Rays head perked up quickly. "Cupcakes?" He trailed behind the other two. 

Frank smiled at the simple scene. Ray seemed at home in this house. He wondered if he'd ever become part of the little family they had created. He hoped so. 

When Frank joined the others in the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Ray and Mikey with icing all over themselves and a tray of cupcakes in front of them. 

"These are so good Donna!" Ray exclaimed, excitedly grabbing another. 

Donna smiled and gently slapped his hand. "No more after that until you've had your dinner." She scolded. She picked one up and gently held it out to Frank. 

"O-oh.. no thank you." Frank smiled politely, fidgeting again with the hem of his shirt. 

"Don't be silly. There's barely any of you to feed. Eat up." 

Frank delicately took it from her and took a bite. "Th-this is really good, Mrs.Way."

Donna smiled. "Thank you dear. And call me Donna." 

Frank nodded shyly. 

"Oh heavens. You boys are wolves! Get out of my kitchen before you make more of a mess!" She gently ushered Ray and Mikey out. She tutted and shook her head, wiping up the large amount of icing that had found its way onto the counter. 

Mikey grinned cheekily. "Sorry mom. We're going upstairs." 

Mikey grabbed Franks hand and pulled him upstairs behind Ray. He followed his fluffy headed friend into a small bedroom. The bed was covered with a pink blanket and most of the furniture was pure white. The walls were covered in posters and an electric bass stood proudly in the corner. 

Mikey pushed Frank onto the bed and lay down beside him, engulfing him in a hug while Ray picked out a CD to play. 

Frank looked around, noting all of the cool bands Mikey liked. His eyes landed on one of Mikeys pillows. It wasn't on the bed, instead it was in between the bed and wall. 

"Uh.." Frank blushed and pointed at it. Mikey just giggled and cuddled him. 

"Pete was over last night." Mikey winked. 

Ray threw the other pillow at Mikey. "Gross dude!" 

"It's better than doing it in the school bathrooms again!"

"I'll leave Mikey. I swear to god."

Mikey smirked at the threat. "And it's better than McDonalds, the dance floor of that club, his shower, his living room, his car when all his friends were there and Gerards bedroom." Mikey shrugged. 

Ray stood up and pointed at Mikey. "You disgust me. Good bye."

"Bye Ray!" Mikey laughed as Ray got to the door. 

"See ya later Frank; the only friend I like anymore." Ray playfully glared at Mikey. Frank waved silently. 

Mikey smiled and looked at Frank. "Wait for it.."

"Ray Toro get out of my kitchen and stop stealing my cupcakes!"


	4. 4

The two boys heard the door slam after Ray and reduced into a fit of giggles. They took a minute to compose themselves before falling completely silent. Mikey made Frank feel comfortable. The younger rolled onto his side on the soft bed to look at Mikey who was clinging to his arm. 

"Have you and Pete really fuhked in all those places?" Frank blushed at the question but it had sparked his interest. He shifted to use his elbow to prop himself up, looking down at Mikey. 

"Most of them." Mikey shrugged and grinned at him. Petes naturally flirtatious attitude had obviously rubbed off on him at some point. 

Frank laughed and played with the sheets awkwardly. "Slut." 

He bit his lip, not knowing if he'd crossed the line or not. That is what friends did, right? They cracked jokes at each other. Mikey had just teased Ray until he left. Frank was a ball of anxiety until Mikey spoke. 

"You know it." 

The words were followed by a comfortable silence between them. Frank lay back on the bed and listened to the guitars coming from the stereo. He didn't know what band it was but he liked them. Mikey had good taste. 

Mikey closed his eyes, just enjoying the moment. He smiled at the ceiling, thinking about his friends and boyfriend. He was doing pretty good. His eyes eventually fluttered open and landed on Frank. He poked him. 

"So, do you like anyone at the moment?" 

Mikey grinned at how easily Franks face turned bright tomato red. He watched the boy splutter for a minute before playfully rolling his eyes. 

"Okaaay. New topic! Tell me a secret." Mikey rolled onto his stomach and put both elbows on the bed, holding his chin up with his hands. 

Frank smiled shyly at his friend and mimicked his position. "Like what?" He wasn't exactly comfortable with telling Mikey about his special 'hobby' just yet. 

Mikey shrugged. "Anything. I'll go first. When Pete and I started dating he full on believed he was straight so whenever we fuhked he made me wear girls clothes. Well he didn't make me, we both like it." 

Mikey giggled when he finished talking. He'd never shared that with anyone before. Pete threatened him not to but Mikey knew Pete would never lay a bad hand on him. Mikey didn't really have anyone to tell either, Ray would run away and it wasn't like he could waltz up to Gerard and tell him about his friend and baby brothers love making. 

Franks mouth dropped open. "Oh my god. You're joking!" He gasped, leaning forward eagerly. 

Mikey shook his head quickly, his glasses slipping down his nose. "Nope! I'd dress up in women's underwear, shirts, dresses and skirts." Mikey giggled. 

"No way- Awh, you're blushing!" Frank pointed to Mikeys red cheeks. Mikey whined and covered them with his hands. 

Frank laughed as Mikey buried his face into his sheets. 

"Can I see them?" 

"What?"

"Can I see the clothes?"

Mikey blushed and peeked up. "You won't make fun of me, right..?" He bit his lip. He knew Frank would never but there was still a lingering fear in his stomach.

Frank looked almost offended at the question though he was being a hypocrite. He'd never seen Mikey this nervous before. "I would never! I bet you looked cute as hell!"

Mikey blushed and smiled, all traces of nervousness washed away. He slipped off the bed and onto his knees. He pulled a pink box with small flowers out from under the bed and placed it on the mattress. He slowly opened it, smiling widely. He said it was for Pete and it was, at the start, but Mikey had really liked wearing them and it became his (and Petes) little secret. 

Pete knew Mikey enjoyed wearing the small, frilly clothes. He could tell by the confidence Mikey radiated when he first wore them. Pete also knew that Mikey wearing girls clothing might as well have been a whole religion, it was a religion Pete could fully get behind. 

Frank crawled forward excitedly and dug into the box. "Oh my god, Mikey.." he whispered, holding up a lacy thong with one finger. Mikey blushed darkly and looked away bashfully. 

Frank decided to spare his friend anymore embarrassment and look through the other clothes. He pulled out a black skirt with chains around the belt. "This is so you." He smiled. 

Mikey grinned proudly. "That's my favourite! Pete got it for me."

"Wait so Pete buys you all this stuff?"

Mikey shook his head. "Only stuff he really wants to see me in. Like that and.. oh um.. this.." 

Frank stared at the lacy bra made for the smallest cup size that Mikey was holding up. He gently took it from Mikey. "This is really pretty." He watched as Mikeys body practically deflated in relief. Of course Frank wasn't going to judge him, his own secret was like this times ten. 

"Put something on."

"Sorry?"

Frank smiled. "Put something on so I can compliment you like a drunk girl in the bathroom of a club."

Mikey laughed and nodded. He pulled out a few different things and ran to the bathroom. Frank sat back and lazily browsed through the other small amount of stuff before closing the box. 

"Ready?"

"Yup!"

Mikey clicked the bathroom lock open and shyly stepped out. He was wearing the black and chained skirt along with a flowy black tank top and thigh high stockings. Around his neck was a spiky collar with something engraved. 

He spun around and smiled bashfully at Frank who covered his mouth. "You look so cute and hot at the same time!" He giggled. 

Mikeys confidence boosted. 

"Holy hell!" Frank pulled Mikey close and grabbed at the small metal piece dangling from the collar, reading it out loud. "'Property Of Pete Wentz'?! You kinky whore!" Frank laughed. 

Mikey blushed. "You should try something on. You have a cute twink body, don't let it go to waste." 

Frank rolled his eyes and curled into himself. "Nah.."

"Please?" Mikey pouted. 

Frank sighed dramatically. "Fiiiine! But you've pressured me. This is peer pressure." He joked. 

Mikey just handed him a bundle of clothes. Frank walked into the bathroom and stripped, pulling on the clothes Mikey had given him. 

He twirled around in the short pink skirt and white camisole. "Hey Mikey? I really love t-" Frank walked out of the bathroom and froze. 

Mikey stared at the door in fear, glancing at Frank and back. Gerards face went from disgust to anger. 

"Oh fuhk no."


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: transphobic slur (it isn't used against a trans person and it's only used once)

"G-Gerard it's.. we were just joking." Mikey rushed out, his entire frame trembling with fear. Gerard slowly stepped fully into the room causing the two other boys to take a small shuffle back. 

"I expect this shit from this faggot but not from you, Micheal."

Mikey seemed to flinch and recoil at the use of his full name. Frank noticed how Mikeys knees turned in fully, bending a little to make himself smaller. His hands were crossed in front of him, obviously extremely nervous of his brothers disapproval. 

Gerard directed his attention to Frank. The younger boy stepped back, ready to shove himself into the bathroom and lock the door if needs be. 

"Where did you get that?" Gerard growled. He refused to look at either of their outfits, instead he stared directly into their eyes. Frank looked down quickly, averting his gaze. 

Frank glanced at Mikey and decided to take one for the team. "I-It's mine. It's all m-mine.." 

In a fantasy world, this is where Gerard would 'come to his senses' and tell the boys that they're 'stunning'. But this was real life and Frank and Mikey were in deep shit. 

Gerard spat at Franks feet. "Get it out of my goDDAMN HOUSE!" He screamed. 

Mikey and Frank flinched. Donna came rushing up the stairs. "Boys?" She called worriedly. "What's going on up there?!"

Donna froze at the door much like Gerard had. She was slightly out of breath and her eyes were wide. She took in the scene in front of her. Mikey teared up, not wanting his mother to see him like this as well. He was ashamed. Only Pete had ever seen him like this and now he wouldn't be surprised if Ray climbed through the window to join them. Donna gasped and slowly stepped into the room. 

"Oh boys.." she whispered, glancing between Mikey and Frank. She took a minute to compose herself and assess the situation. In a split second, she gathered her thoughts. 

"You both look beautiful.." 

Frank felt as though a weight had been taken off his chest. Donna accepted it. That meant it would be fine, right? 

Wrong. 

"No! No they don't! They look disgusting!" Gerard shrieked indignantly. "They look like trannys! Like- like faggots!"

That was all it took for Mikeys waterworks to begin. The lanky boy fell to the floor, curling up and sobbing his heart out. Frank timidly ran over to him, speeding passed Gerard in fear. He enveloped Mikey in a hug, soon followed by Donna. 

All his life Mikey had followed Gerard around and copied everything he did. He constantly looked for validation from Gerard to know that he was still doing everything right. Gerard told Mikey he loved him by complimenting the things he did while Mikey just plain said it. Having Gerard act like this was like him telling Mikey he hated him and wishes he was never born. 

Frank petted Mikeys hair, using it as an excuse to unclip his collar and push it under his bed before either Donna or Gerard decided to read it. Donna pulled Mikey onto her lap, much like he was a toddler. She smoothed his hair and rocked him gently, cooing sweet things in his ear. 

Frank slowly turned around and dared to look up at Gerard. Gerard towered over the scene with a menacing look on his face. "Leave, pansy." 

Frank nodded and quickly scrambled up. He kissed Mikeys cheek and quietly thanked Donna before running out the front door. 

It wasn't until the wind whipped at his legs that Frank froze. He was outside in women's clothing. More importantly, he was on Gerard Ways street. Frank glanced around, noticing all the cheap second hand cars that had joined Gerard's all down the road. Obviously he lived surrounded by his friends. It explained how Mikey could have Pete over without getting caught. 

Frank turned around to knock on the door. He needed his own clothes back. He couldn't let anyone see him. He froze then. What Mikey was going through seemed worse than whatever hits Frank would have to take. 

He could hear the conversation upstairs. Donna was screaming at Gerard. Loudly. Frank wouldn't be surprised if they could hear her two blocks over. Gerard deserved it. He could've just been an asshole but no, he had to bring a transphobic slur into the mix. He'd gone too far. Frank didn't know where Mikey stood on gender but he seemed happy with who he was. 

Frank turned away from the red wooden door and took a deep breath. He shakily walked down the driveway, remembering which way they had walked after school. He didn't know where his house was from here but if he found the school he could find his way back. 

Frank started on his journey, walking at a slow pace. He knew he should've ran but he'd rather have a reason first. He didn't want to waste all his energy before he even ran into trouble. 

Frank walked down the roads, thankful Mikey didn't live in the middle of nowhere. He found the school and sighed in relief. He crossed the road towards the large building, knowing where to go from here. Frank froze then, noticing Bob Bryar and a few of his own friends standing by the gate. 

Frank checked his watch and cursed. It felt like he had been in Mikeys house for a decade but it had only been an hour. They only really had a cupcake and talked before getting caught dressing up. 

After school detention was out at this time. Frank backed up to the wall, as close as he could while still being able to walk. He hoped he'd blend in with the wall or at least pass as a girl going for a walk. 

Frank heard a whistle behind him. 

"Hey baby! Where are you off to so quick?"


	6. 6

Frank kept his head down and sped up his pace. Of course this would happen to him today of all days. He had had a bad feeling about hanging out at Mikeys place. He should've listened to his gut. Everything was ruined now. Frank didn't even know if Mikey would talk to him after this. He was an idiot. He couldn't even keep friends for 2 months. Ray would most definitely side with Mikey. 

He could hear the goons following him down the street. Catcalling and calling him horrible names. He felt bad for every girl in the entire world who had to go through this on a daily basis. It was still bright out for gods sake. 

"Baby girl, I asked you a question!"

Frank took a deep, shaky breath. "H-home." He muttered, only loud enough to be heard by the boys tailing him. 

"Now why would you do that?" Bob laughed, side stepping in front of Frank, cutting him off. Franks breath hitched and he immediately locked eyes with his shoes, hoping that Bob had managed to go blind in the last two seconds or completely forget who everyone was. 

"Holy shit!" Bob took a step back, a repulsed look taking over his face. "Iero?!" He shrieked in disgust. 

Frank quickly tried to walk around him, preparing himself for the run home. He bumped into one of the goons and fell back. "Oh no.." he whimpered out as he looked up at the four boys surrounding his small frame. He was helpless, completely. He was weak and surrounded and now add vulnerable clothing. If anything happened to him everyone could blame it on the way he was dressed. He supposed he deserved it, he was a boy in girls clothes. But all the people at the club were so accepting, some even being like him. 

"I-It's not what it l-looks like.." Frank stuttered out. 

One of Bryars friends spat down at him. "What is it then, cupcake?" 

Frank scrunched up his face, knowing he couldn't wipe the spit off while they were all here. He whimpered and curled up. "It's a joke. I was messing around." he said lamely. He wouldn't dare to even think of bringing Mikeys name into this. Gerard and Pete were only so powerful. Frank wondered if Pete would even stick up for Mikey if it came to it. He loved Mikey yes, but did he love his friends and popularity more? It was common knowledge around the school that Bob hated Mikey, he just couldn't say anything because of Gerard and Pete but it was so plainly obvious. 

"I-"

"Hey! Get away from him!" A girls voice yelled. Frank looked up to see a stunning girl running towards him. She had a wide smile and beautiful brown hair. Frank remembered her from some gay rights campaign in town one time and come to think of it, Frank had seen her at the club a few times. Her name was something like Jamie. Frank couldn't entirely remember. 

She pushed her way passed the boys and grabbed Franks hand, hauling him to his feet. Frank marvelled at how strong she was. 

"I didn't think you'd actually go through with the dare!" She said loudly, laughing as though her and Frank were best friends. 

"Jamia?" Bob frowned. The girl he shared his detentions with actually like the faggot? 

Jamia looked at Bob and grinned. "Oh! Hey man! Sorry about this, Frank and I were playing truth or dare. I jokingly told him to put my clothes on and walk around the block, I didn't think he had the balls!" she laughed. 

Bob nodded reluctantly "oh.. right." he mumbled. "Well.. see ya then." He nodded awkwardly and walked away, flanked by the buff bimbos. 

Frank stared at Jamia with wide eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you, I love you." He croaked out. 

Jamia laughed and pulled her sleeve over her hand. She wiped the spit off him. "It's no problem. It's horrible how those boys treat others. Especially when two of their friends are gay." She sighed. 

Frank frowned a little. Pete he got but Mikey could hardly be considered could he? "I don't think Mikey is their friend though.." 

"Wrong Way." Jamia smirked and took Franks hand. "Where's your house? I'll walk you home."

Frank almost said no out of embarrassment of a girl walking him home. He then remembered his predicament. He nothing to lose and everything to gain. He shrugged and pointed down the road, the opposite way that Bob had went. 

"What do you mean 'wrong Way'?" Frank frowned, did Mikey secretly have another brother he'd never told him about?

Jamia smiled. "Gerards gay." 

Frank choked on his spit and stopped walking. "Oh honey no. No no no, Gerards the most homophobic dude ever!" 

Jamia laughed. "Why do you think that is?"

"Because he.. hates gay people..?"

Jamia sighed. "Oh Frank. Gerard's gay. He fell in with the wrong crowd and had to hide it. He still does. He picks on people like you because he wants to be like you. Open." 

"Hold on. This is too cliche for me. How would you even know?" 

"I was his friend in middle school. We went our separate ways after. We both took very didn't paths. I'm a lesbian by the way." She smiled proudly. 

Frank bit his lip. "How can I believe you?"

"Just watch next time. He turns as red as his hair when he sees me. He knows I could ruin him with two words. I won't, of course."

Frank stared at the path in front of him for the rest of the walk. What was he meant to do with this information? 

"Does Mikey know?" 

Jamia sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. He was very open in middle school, that's what gave Mikey the confidence to come out but then Gerard turned the way he is. I think Mikey cried for two weeks straight when Gerard changed." 

Frank nodded slowly, processing everything. He pointed then to a small house. "Well.. this is me. Thank you so much, Jamia. For everything." 

Frank leaned in and kissed her cheek before running up the driveway and through the door. 

"Frankie is that you? Oh baby." Linda gasped seeing his outfit and puffy eyes. "What happened?"

"Long story."


	7. 7

Next Monday, Mikey wasn't at school. Frank felt guilty, unbelievably so. He shouldn't have pushed Mikey but he did. He hadn't been in contact with Mikey all weekend. He was worried about him, worried about what Gerard would do to him or what his father would think. 

He had hung out with Ray as normal, thinking up some dumb excuse as to why Mikey missed his first day of school ever. Ray had been sceptical of course but he didn't mention it again. 

Pete had confronted him too, pinning him to his locker at lunch. Frank told him the truth, seeing as he already knew Mikeys 'secret'. Petes face had fallen to a look of genuine worry and he wasn't to be seen all day afterwards. 

The next day, Mikey was back. Pete was holding his waist protectively, obviously after spending the night with Mikey by the look of their bedheads. Frank felt as though he was about to throw his heart up when he saw Mikey coming his way. He couldn't lose him. 

Mikey surprised him though, engulfing him in a bear hug. Frank gratefully hugged back, almost crying from relief. 

"I'm so sorry, Mikes." Frank whispered, holding his lanky friend with shaky hands. 

Mikey smiled and pet his hair. "It's okay, Frankie. It was kinda for the best.. I mean, I can wear what I want around the house now as long as my dads not home." Mikey stated optimistically. 

Frank smiled. "I was so scared you'd hate me." 

Mikey looked almost offended. "Not at all! You were in the same boat. You had to walk home like that.." Mikeys smiled dropped and he adopted a look of worry. 

Frank shook it off. "I got stopped by Bob and his goons but some girl saved me." 

Mikey wrapped his arm around Franks shoulders and nodded. Mikey'd always been an affectionate guy. He started walking to Rays locker, Pete following behind them like a lost puppy. Mikey looked back at him and smiled. He took Petes hand in his own. "Don't be so awkward around my friends." He giggled. Frank had to admit it was weird to see Pete, an outgoing and popular guy, so quiet and awkward. 

"Hey Mikey! Long time no see." Ray smiled widely at the sight of his friends. Mikey smiled widely and untangled himself from the other two boys to hug his taller friend. 

"Hey Ray, I was.. really sick yesterday.." Mikey frowned, he never had been a good liar. 

Ray stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Mikey sighed and whined. "Alright! I'll tell you later." He mumbled. 

Ray nodded and ruffled Mikeys hair, causing the younger to swat his hands away and try to tame the birds nest. Ray laughed and checked his watch. 

"I better head to class. See you guys later." Ray waved, turning around and being swallowed up by the crowd of mopey students making their way to morning class. 

Frank looked up at Mikey, noticing how close he and Pete were. Pete had his arms wrapped around Mikey tightly, pulling him close to his chest. Mikey had his head nuzzled into Petes neck, kissing lightly and giving Pete a chance to pet his hair. The older boy gently took a handful of Mikeys hair and tightened his grip. Mikey made a soft sound of approval. 

Frank smiled weakly and took a small step back. "I'm gonna leave before Pete devours you or something." 

Mikey laughed and kissed Franks head. "Better safe than sorry." He shrugged and lead Pete to the bathrooms quickly, both of them tripping up on each other in excitement. 

Frank sighed and shook his head. He held his books and slowly began to walk down the corridor to his class. He had a few minutes to spare before he had to be there so he took the chance to dawdle. As much as he was happy for his friend, he couldn't help but envy him. Him and Pete were perfect and while they'd probably breakup some dramatic way at the end of high school, they still loved each other now. 

Frank sighed. He felt back at square one now, being sad and alone. He'd feel different second period when he got to sit beside Ray. 

Frank bumped into a wall and stumbled back. He blushed and quickly glanced around to make sure no one had seen him. Then he heard sniggering. Franks face heated up in a millisecond, going bright red when he saw who the bystander was. 

Frank looked down and tried to shuffle passed Gerard quickly. Gerard grabbed his arm. 

"We need to talk." 

"Do we?"

"Yes."

"About what?" 

"Take a guess." 

"Maths?" 

Gerard rolled his eyes and dragged Frank to a bathroom. Frank thankfully noted that it wasn't the same bathroom Pete and Mikey had escaped to. Gerard closed the heavy door and checked all the stalls. 

"What? A-are you going to confess your undying love for me?" Frank joked weakly, squeezing his eyes shut afterwards as though he was expecting a hit. 

Gerard didn't respond, just pushed the elephant out of the room. "Last Friday."

Frank winced softly and stared at his school shoes. 

"P-please don't hurt me.." Frank whimpered out. 

"I didn't hurt Mikey, did I?"

"Physically, no. But he's your brother.." 

"And you're one of my brothers best friends. If I hurt you Mikey will take the coffee or some petty shit like hide all my socks."

Frank didn't speak up, wondering what he was meant to say. 

Gerard looked frustrated at himself. His forehead creased. "I just- I wanted to say-" Gerard groaned and gripped his bright red hair tightly in his fists. 

Frank raised an eyebrow. He'd never seen the Gerard Way struggle for words like this. 

"Just say it.. I won't tell Mikey.."

Gerard shook his head aggressively like there was words he was trying to shake from his brain. Frank started to get nervous, he knew in the past when Gerard got angry it always landed Frank a fist in the face. 

Frank backed up against the furthest wall from Gerard. 

"You looked cute." Gerard said simply, turning and walking out the door. 

Frank stood in shock, hearing the shrill bell ring loudly through his racing mind.


	8. 8

To say Frank was shocked was an understatement. His first three classes went by in a daze. His head was racing. Gerard had bullied him since he'd started at the school. He knew it had to be a joke, a sick prank. 

He ran into the cafeteria and manoeuvred around the hoards of hungry students to get to his table. He needed to tell someone what had happened, or ask Mikey if he had put his older brother up to it. Knowing Mikey, he probably had but Frank didn't really think he'd be that cruel.

Frank skidded in his tracks, seeing the new addition to the table. Mikey was sat on Petes lap, facing Ray. Gerard sat next to them, facing Franks empty chair. None of them noticed him yet. Frank took a deep breath and slowly walked over, taking his time.

He pulled his chair out and sat down slowly. "Hi.." he mumbled, not being able to say his exciting news around the faux red head.

Mikey smiled. "Hey, Frank! Gerard's sitting with us today since.. actually Gerard, what the fuhk are you sitting here for?" 

Gerard scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Mom asked me to make sure you and Pete aren't going at it, in public at least." He glanced down to where Pete was gripping Mikeys hips tightly, a grimace overtaking his face. 

Mikey scoffed. "You get caught once-" He rolled his eyes much like his brother had and popped a fry in his mouth. 

"Hey Frank, I forgot a book in my locker. Come with me?" Ray stood up, looking a little uncomfortable by the brothers conversation. 

Frank glanced around the table, making eye contact with Gerard. He stood up quickly, breaking it. "Sure."

Frank quickly grabbed onto the back of Rays shirt so he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Ray ploughed through the students mumbling a constant string of sorrys. Frank followed the taller boy out and into the almost empty corridors. 

Ray sighed. "Sorry, you just looked uncomfortable." Ray stopped walking and leaned against a wall, it became apparent to Frank that Ray never forgot anything. 

Frank sighed and face planted onto Rays chest. "He said.. He said I looked- Wait, did Mikey tell you what happened?" 

"About the skirts?" Ray smiled at Frank. "Yeah he did, you know you don't have to hide that stuff from me."

Frank nodded and smiled, offering a light thank you. "He said I looked cute."

Ray grinned. "Well I'm sure you did." 

"Missing the point, Ray."

Ray frowned then gasped. "Wait holy shit! Gerard actually told that to you!" 

Frank nodded into Rays chest. 

"Did you cut your dick off and grow tits?"

Frank looked up at Ray with a glare. Ray laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry. It's just hard to believe! Not that it's hard to believe! It's just, Gerards a homophobe, you know?"

Frank chuckled. "Calm down, Ray. I understood what you meant. I just don't know what to do. What if it's just a prank to get me riled up?"

Ray embraced his small friend. "I'm sure it's not. Maybe Gerards just a little confused. I did find it weird that he was sitting at our table. I know for a fact that wasn't the first time Mikey and Pete got caught." 

Ray pushed himself off the wall and joined Frank in walking back to the cafeteria. 

"Wait, what happened?" Frank frowned.

"Donna walked in on... uh... Mikey getting his knees bruised. It's not like she didn't know before, me and her often had awkward tea while listening to them upstairs. It's just the first time she walked in. She's cool with it though. She likes Pete... for some reason."

Frank couldn't help but laugh at Rays uncomfortable face. 

"Ray? Have you ever gotten laid before?" Frank sniggered out just as they made it back to their table. 

"No. No he hasn't." Mikey piped up confidently.

"How would you know?" Ray gasped, offended.

"Because you would've told me." Mikey gave Ray a stern glare that he turned on Frank. "Same goes for you."

Frank rolled his eyes as he sat back down. "I doubt that's ever gonna happen." He mumbled, taking a bite of his apple.

Mikey gasped. "Never? Oh my god, Frank. Can I help you find a boyfriend?" 

Frank shifted uncomfortably "Well-" 

All four of their heads shot up at the sound of a plastic chair scrapping across the linoleum floor of the cafeteria. 

"What's his problem?" Pete frowned, watching Gerard disappear into the sea of kids. 

"Him and his girlfriend and going through something." Mikey sighed. "It's all angry moans and crying." Mikey shivered. 

Ray and Frank grimaced uncomfortably. Mikey giggled and nuzzled Pete. "They're like innocent kids." 

Ray and Frank watched as Pete started to kiss Mikeys neck, only standing to leave when Mikeys eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became laboured. "We're just gonna..." 

"Go." Pete growled out, gripping Mikeys hips harder. 

Ray and Frank turned tail and ran to their classes quickly.

"Hey! Frank, wait up!" Gerard called from beside his locker. Frank froze in his tracks and slowly turned around. 

"Yeah?" 

"Forget what happened earlier." Gerard set his face to a hard glare and walked away. The bell rang, kids shoved passed Frank who was stuck in place, staring at the place Gerard had stood moments before.

He had to tell Mikey.


	9. 9

Frank stood in the changing room, checking out his latest outfit. He grinned and felt up and down his sides. He adjusted the tight black shorts a little and smoothed down the black and red striped shirt he wore. He needed new clothes for work. He couldn't keep wearing the same things over and over, it didn't have dramatic effect anymore. 

He felt himself up a little more before stripping himself of the outfit and putting on his normal shorts and t-shirt. He walked out of the changing room, immediately being stopped by a worker. 

"Hey, there's not meant to be any boys back there." The woman glared. 

Frank bit his lip. "No, it's okay. I was-"

"Save it." The woman picked up the small wired phone to call security. 

"He was trying it on asshole. He's paying your wages." A gruffer voice cut in, the owner grabbing the woman's hand. 

Frank looked at Pete in surprise. He glanced around the shop, suddenly noticing the rest of his group being moody while their girlfriends dragged them around the store. Well Bert was more making out with his in the corner. 

The woman looked Frank up and down and turned away. Frank smiled shyly at Pete. "Thanks." He mumbled. 

Pete just winked and went back to the group. Another quick scan told Frank that Mikey wasn't there. He frowned and watched as Pete looked around at the clothes by himself. He took out a beautiful dress and smiled. He checked the size and put it in his basket. 

Frank wandered over to the underwear section. He kept his head down, hoping none of the rest of the boys would notice him. 

Frank looked at the pretty and colourful thongs. He picked up a package and put it into his little basket. He heard angry whispering in front of him. He peeked over the aisle and saw Gerard and his girlfriend in a heated argument. 

Gerards girlfriend was beautiful, to say the least. She had prominent cheek bones and full lips painted in red. Her black hair was in pig-tails that she managed to pull off and her winged eyeliner was as extra as her clothing. Frank thought she was stunning. He couldn't blame Gerard, gay or not, for wanting her. 

Lindsey glared up at Gerard. "You're a horrible liar Gerard. I know there's someone else."

"There's not someone else." Gerard growled in frustration. 

Lindsey crossed her arms over her chest and pushed her hip out. "Who is she?"

"She doesn't exist." Gerard groaned, rubbing his face. 

Lindsey scoffed. "Fine." She turned around and walked back to her friends, her heels clicking on the floor. Gerard rolled his eyes. 

"Fuhking girls.." he muttered and followed after her. Frank slowly backed up, walking to the register. He paid quickly and ran out of the shop. He put the pink bag into an old plastic supermarket bag and started walking out of the shopping centre. 

Frank pulled out his phone and opened Mikeys contact. 

Frankie <3:  
Your bro is rlly confusing

Mikester:   
Ik right   
What did he do??  
I'll beat him up 

Frankie <3:   
Can I come over? 

Mikester:   
Duh 

Frank grinned and shoved his phone into his back pocket. He walked into the ice cream parlour and grabbed his and Mikeys favourites. He walked quickly to Mikeys house and knocked. 

Donna opened the door and gasped. "Frankie! Oh how wonderful to see you! Gerard hasn't been mean to you, has he?" She put her hands on her hips.

Frank smiled and looked down, fixing his hair nervously. He shook his head. "No, no, he hasn't." He said softly. 

Donna smiled. "Good. Mikeys in his room." She smiled widely and pointed up. Frank thanked her and climbed up the stairs. He knocked on Mikeys door and walked in. 

Mikey was on his bed wearing a cute blue skirt. He jumped up and grinned. "Hi frankie!" He engulfed frank in a hug and swayed happily. 

Frank giggled and sat down on Mikeys bed beside him. 

"What's up?" Mikey chirped, taking Franks bag and routing through it. Frank set the ice cream tubs on Mikeys dressing table and sighed. 

"Your brothers confusing.." Frank groaned. 

Mikey scoffed. "Ain't that the truth. Did he hurt you?" Mikey asked, holding up the long sleeved shirt to view it properly. 

Frank shook his head and lay down on the bed. "No but he called me cute then later said to forget it, then someone told me he's gay then he was having an argument with his girlfriend." 

Mikey folded up the shirt and stayed quiet for a moment. He then took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. 

"That's.."

"Yeah."

"Gerards gay?"

"Apparently." 

Mikey grabbed his ice cream from the counter and started scooping it into his mouth.

Frank frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mikey mumbled. Frank reached over and wrapped his arms around Mikeys waist, holding him loosely. 

Mikey sighed softly. "Dad said it was just a phase. When Gerard got the way he is now, I just assumed it really was a phase." He mumbled. 

Frank kissed Mikeys cheek. "Do you think he and Lindsey always fight because he's gay?"

Frank shrugged. "Could be." He mumbled. 

Mikey sighed and put the tub down, laying down with Frank. "Must run in the family." He chuckled and played with Franks hair. 

Frank smiled and lay his head on Mikeys bare chest. 

"You're my best friend." Frank said softly. 

Mikey smiled widely. "You're my best friend too."

"What about Ray?"

"Ray doesn't try on pretty skirts with me."

Frank smiled and traced patterns and shapes on Mikeys chest. 

"What did you get the new outfit for?" Mikey asked softly. 

Franks body tensed up. "Just got uh.. just for me." He mumbled. 

Mikey sighed and moved so they were facing each other. "I know you're hiding something."

Frank looked at him with wide eyes. "I-" he looked away from Mikeys face quickly. 

"Can't I hide it a little longer?"

Mikey frowned and brushed Franks hair from his face. "As long as you know you can trust me with anything."

Frank nodded and smiled shyly at him. Mikey smiled. He kissed franks nose. Frank smiled widely. He wanted to tell Mikey so bad, he just didn't know how to say it.


	10. 10

Gerard had been hiding all day. He darted around corners, checking everywhere before walking. He gave each classroom a once over before entering. He was being hunted.

He was being hunted by a short lesbian. Said lesbian had been his best friend as a kid. Said lesbian was called Jamia. And said lesbian was walking towards him. 

Gerard turned on his heel and started speed walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. He payed no attention to his friends that he had just ditched, they would eventually get bored and leave.

"Gerard!" Jamia called. "Slow down."

"I don't want to talk to you." Gerard threw back over his shoulder. 

"Gerard Arthur Way." 

Gerard froze at the stern tone and slowly turned around. Luckily, the hallway had mostly cleared out by now. 

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

Jamia just sighed and grabbed Gerards wrist. She pulled him outside and around the back of the school gym. Him and Jamia used to hang out there at the start of their first year. They would talk about anything and everything together. They had always promised that nothing would ever separate them. Gerard felt guilty now, maybe that was Jamias plan. Gerard subconsciously lit a cigarette and put it between his lips. 

"What?" He grunted, staring straight ahead at the brick wall. 

"What the fuhk happened to you?"

Gerard took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jamia scoffed and threw her hands up in annoyance. "Why are you so goddamn stubborn?"

"I drink a lot of milk."

Jamia stared at Gerard exasperatedly. Her forehead creased in confusion and frustration. She took a deep breath before continuing to speak. 

"This isn't you." 

"No, this is me. It isn't the old me."

Jamia moved closer to Gerard and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She clung to the tense boy sadly, holding on like he'd disappear if she let go. She believed he would. 

"I miss the old Gerard."

Gerard stayed silent, his cigarette burning down slowly. Gerard watched as the ash slowly fluttered to the ground. 

"I do too." He mumbled.

Jamia looked up at the tall boy hopefully. "You do?" She waited for Gerards nod to continue. 

"I think I know how to get him back, without embarrassing you in front of your cool new friends." She poked at his tender side teasingly.

Gerard playfully rolled his eyes and dropped his cigarette. "I almost forgot how annoying you are.." he grumbled under his breath. 

Jamia scoffed and took a step back. "I take that offensively. Now I'll have to give you a constant reminder."

Gerard just rolled his eyes again. "What is this master plan of yours?"

"Come to a club with me tonight."

"No."

"Why?" 

"What if someone sees?"

"Well then they have some explaining to do as well."

Gerard stared at the girl in front of him with her hip jutted out sassily, hands crossed and eyebrow raised. He sighed and looked at the ground, scuffing his dirty shoes. 

"Fine."

Jamia bounced and clapped excitedly. "Awesome! I'll pick you up at 10?"

"Pick me up at the park, I don't want Mikey to see."

"You need to tell Mikey, he deserves to know."

"Its none of his business." Gerard growled gruffily.

"Cmon Gee, you're like his role model."

"I'll think about it okay?"

Jamia nodded and reached up to kiss Gerards cheek. "Thank you."

Gerard smiled weakly at her. She took in how worn he looked, his eyes sunken into his head, skin pale and hair a greasy mess. 

Jamia smiled back warmily. "Ill see you tonight."

Gerard nodded. "See you." 

He watched her walk away like he had done to her years ago. He felt a pang in his heart. He couldn't believe what he'd become. He didn't exactly know how it happened, he was drunk for most of it. He stared at the burnt out ashes on the floor and angrily kicked it. 

"That was her, wasnt it?"

Gerard jumped about a foot in the air and spun around. Lindsey stood behind him angrily. Her arms were crossed and hip jutted out, just like Jamias had been. 

"Thats the girl you've been cheating with."

"No, shes an old friend."

Lindsey scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I believe that."

Gerard felt himself get defensive like he always did when Lindsey was around. "Believe it or not, it's the truth." 

Lindsey glared at him. "We're not working, Gerard."

"You think?"

"Well if you did why didn't you say aznything?"

Gerard stayed silent. He couldn't just tell her that the only reason he was with her was to prove to himself and everyone else that he was straight. Lindsey just sighed in disappointment. 

"We're over."

Gerard didn't fight it. He just nodded and waited for her to leave before letting a small smile take over his face. It fell quickly. Now he had to find another girl to prove himself. He knew what he was doing was horrible but he just couldn't loose everything he worked so hard to build. 

He mulled over his options. He looked out across the soccer field and watched a couple walking around, fingers interlaced. As they came closer he noticed who they were. Gerard bit at his dry lip. He could tell Pete, but Pete could tell Mikey and Gerard couldn't have that. But now that he thought of it, there wasn't any good reason why Mikey shouldn't know. Maybe he should just say it to them right now. 

Gerard walked over quickly. He purposfully bumped into pete. 

"Oh, sorry. I'm gay by the way." Gerard continued to walk into the school building, leaving Pete and Mikey confused on the pitch. He knew he'd have to deal with backlash later but for now, he was just glad someone other than Jamia knew.


	11. 11

Gerard had been avoiding Mikey and Pete all day after school. He had rushed home from school, ditching his friends, to get ready. He wore all black and fixed the red mess on his head. He grabbed his eyeliner pencil and retreated to the safety of his car. Gerard started driving around his neighbourhood with his windows up. 

Gerard sighed and pulled out his phone. He texted Jamia, asking if they could meet up earlier than planned. He checked the time and groaned at how early it was still. He pulled over while waiting for Jamia to reply. He pulled down his sun visor down and opened the small mirror on it. He started applying his eyeliner, jumping when his phone dinged on his lap. 

He read the text and drove to Jamias house. He pulled up and got out quickly. He walked up the door, raising his hand to knock but the door opened before he got the chance. Frank stared at Gerard with wide eyes. He looked at Gerards fist in fear and whimpered softly. 

Jamia popped up behind Frank and winced. 

"Oh, that's not good." She mumbled. 

Gerard stared at Frank, wondering where to go from here. Frank took a step back, "Why are you here?" He stuttered out. 

Gerard panicked and landed Frank with a solid right hook. Frank yelled and stumbled back. Jamia gasped and caught Frank. 

"Gerard, what the fuhk?!" She screamed. 

Gerard stared at Franks gushing nose and glared. "Faggot." He quickly turned and walked away. Gerard quickly got in his car and started driving away immediately. He drove a few blocks away and parked. He put his head down on the wheel and started breathing heavily. 

"Fuhk, fuhk, idiot, what the hell, dumb, idiot." Gerard banged his head gently on the wheel. 

Gerard stayed put for a few hours, waiting, until Jamia called him. Gerard answered with a sigh. 

"What the hell is your problem, Gee?"

"I panicked."

"You didn't have to punch him in the nose."

"What else was I meant to do?"

"Say you needed notes or something. Jesus Christ, Gerard."

"You should've told me he was there."

"I didn't know you'd be waiting outside my house. He's gone now."

"Can I come over?"

"If you promise not to punch anyone."

Gerard hung up, with a roll of his eyes. He drove back to Jamias house and got out of his car. He locked the car and trudged up to the front door. He knocked heavily and waited. 

This time, only Jamia was there to usher him inside. 

"Let's just forget earlier."

Jamia looked as though she wanted to protest but stopped herself. She nodded defeatedly and brought him upstairs. 

"Let's get your makeup on."

"It's already on."

"That's all you're putting on?" She pouted, holding up her eyeshadows. 

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I wear makeup." 

"I know but it'd look good." She pouted.

"Then do it on yourself." Gerard huffed.

Jamia rolled her eyes. "Party pooper."

"Where are we going tonight?"

"It's a small strip club." Was all she provided.

Gerard say back on the bed and looked around the room he used to spend summer days in "when can we leave?"

"Let's go now."

Jamia had insisted that she drive. She pulled up outside a small club with an unreadable name on the front. It was hidden down some narrow alley ways that they had to leave the car and walk through. 

"What is this place?"

"Honey suckle."

"It's pink."

"Well done, Gerard." Jamia rolled her eyes. 

Gerard took a deep breath before speaking again. "You know this isn't really my scene."

"What is your scene then Gerard? Pretending to be a straight asshole?"

Gerard opened his mouth to respond but Jamia was already going inside. He groaned low in his throat and followed her in. The club wasn't crowded but there was still a good turn out. A quick look around told Gerard that no one he knew was there. 

Jamia lead him over to two seats in the middle of two poles. "Ones for girls and ones for boys." She explained and grinned. 

Gerard squinted at the two people already on the poles. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, Gerard. I'm gonna go get us some drinks."

Gerard nodded and slumped back in his chair, looking unimpressed at the two people on stage. He watched the boy leave, men and women making disappointed sounds. He was soon swapped for another, much younger, boy. 

He was dressed in tight black shorts and fishnets held up by red suspenders. His shirt was tight and long-sleeved, striped black and red. His hair was cut into a mohawk type of shape and red eyeshadow frame his wide beautiful eyes. His nose looked bruised and when Gerard really squinted, he could see some dried blood. 

Gerard stared at Frank in pure and utter shock. Frank was owning the stage, twirling around the pole expertly. The crowd seemed to enjoy him a lot. 

Gerard was snapped out of his trance by a drink being pushed into his hand. He looked up at Jamia with wide eyes. 

"You set this up."

"Set what up?"

"You knew frank would be here."

Jamia shrugged and turned her attention to the girl on the other pole. Gerard slowly let his eyes wander back to Frank. He watched how Frank moved so rhythmically. He was beautiful and Gerard quickly had to cross his legs. 

Frank looked out at the crowd, knowing most faces by now. He waved flirtatiously at some of the regulars. He blew a kiss to a woman sitting up front row to him, giggling when she pretended to catch it. 

He let his eyes dart around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Jamia. He grinned when he saw her. He frowned at the person next to her, she always came alone. Frank took a moment to process the facial features and put everything together in his head. 

He stared at Gerard who was staring right back. He choked on his own spit and froze up. 

Gerard watched the boy freeze and frowned. He made a hand motion for him to continue what he was doing. 

Gerard knew Frank could never tell anyone without getting himself in trouble.


	12. 12

"Take a left." 

Pete dutifully turned the corner. "Baby, can't this wait until tomorrow? It's almost midnight."

Mikey shook his head. "I'll blow up if I wait another minute." He zoomed in on Franks little emoji on the digital map. He had meant to find Frank earlier in the day but had gotten distracted by sparkly shoes he saw in a shop window. 

"Can't you just text him?"

Mikey slowly turned, glaring at Pete. He stared, his eyes wide. Pete noted how both of the Way brothers had the same creepy look about them, often getting them in trouble with whoever their eyes landed on. 

Pete sighed. "Right right, sorry. But seriously, it's almost midnight. Why isn't he at home?" 

"I don't know, Peter." Mikey snapped. Pete just put his hand on Mikeys thigh, rubbing gently and hoping to get back on Mikeys good side. He followed his horrible directions until they ended up outside a small club. He parked the car in the relatively full car park. 

Pete frowned. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" 

Mikey shrugged. "That's what it says."

"Maybe his phone got stolen."

Mikey locked his phone and shoved it in the pocket of Petes hoodie that he had stolen. "Let's go."

Pete took another look at the small building before getting out, running around to open Mikeys door. Mikey giggled. "Wow, such a gentleman." 

Pete just rolled his eyes. "Oh please, baby boy. You know you have me 'round your finger." He kissed Mikeys cheek, locking up the car and leading Mikey inside by the hand. 

They got stopped by a man outside the door just down the hallway of the main entrance. "I.Ds." 

Mikey looked at Pete. "Oh, I don't have mine with me." He mumbled. 

"No I.D, not entry."

Pete held up one finger and ran out and back in. He showed the man his drivers license and took Mikeys hand. The man nodded. "Alright. I'm only letting you in because your boyfriend, you won't be so lucky next time." 

Mikey nodded and thanked the man, letting himself be dragged in by Pete. He looked around the musty club, coughing a little at the smoke. "Do you see him anywhere?" He called over the music. 

Pete scanned the room, from the bar to the front row. He shook his head at Mikey. "No. But is that Gerard?" He pointed over to the seats to get his point across. 

Mikey squinted and frowned. His eyes widened and he nodded. "Hey look, that's Jamia beside him." Mikey slowly weaved through the crowd, pulling Pete through the gaps he made. 

Mikey reached his hand out to tap Gerard on the shoulder but was roughly pulled back. He whipped his head around to look behind him but relaxed when it was only Pete pulling him. 

"What?" 

Pete pointed wordlessly to the stage, eyes widened and mouth open a tad. Mikey followed his gaze and let his mouth drop open. He stared at his best friend up on the stage. 

Mikey watched as Frank stared into his brothers eyes, swivelling his hips in a way that had men tipping him more than just dollar bills. Mikey weakly nudged Pete. "Stop looking." 

Pete wrapped his arms around Mikeys waist from behind, unable to tear his eyes off of Frank. "Don't worry babe, you're way hotter." 

He gently traced shapes onto the sliver of skin above the waist band of Mikeys jeans. He smiled a little, knowing he was right when he told Mikey his hoodie would be too small for him. 

Mikey felt a shiver go down his spine the second he and Frank locked eyes. He watched as Franks hazel eyes widened almost comically at the sight of him. 

Frank quickly stopped dancing, causing his viewers to groan or yell. After some quick contemplation and a nod from Mikey, Frank continued to move. 

He had a bright blush on his face, his eyes avoiding Mikeys as much as he could. Pete sat down, gently pulling Mikey onto his lap and holding him close to his chest. 

"He's pretty." Mikey mumbled. 

"So are you." Pete kissed his head. 

"Shut up." Gerard grumbled from in front of them.

Mikey rolled his eyes, glancing away from Frank to watch his brothers reaction. Gerard wasn't hiding the fact he was staring. 

Mikey made a disgusted sound, seeing Gerards legs crossed and arms covering his lower stomach. 

Frank got off the stage soon enough, swapping with the next boy. He ran backstage and quickly started changing into something more appropriate. He bit his lip and stared at himself in the mirror. 

"He didn't look disgusted. He stayed. He's your best friend." He took a deep breath, splashing water on his face. 

He picked up his bag and took his envelope on the way out. He walked into the main part of the club, eyes trained to where the brothers had been sitting. He slowly walked over, legs shaking. 

He stood next to them awkwardly, not knowing what to say. 

Mikey jumped up first. He engulfed Frank in a bear hug just like Donna. "You looked so pretty up there!" He squealed. 

Frank smiled a little, hugging Mikey back. "You're not.. I dunno the word. Disappointed? Disgusted?" 

Mikey shook his head quickly. "A little upset you never told me but it's okay. I understand. I'm so coming next time though."

Frank laughed, a breathless laugh of relief. He slowly pulled away from Mikey. He saw Pete smiling and gave him a small smile back before turning to Gerard. His breath caught in his throat, now so close to the older way. 

"You were.. you looked.. I mean.." Gerard sighed and took a deep breath. "I liked it." Gerard said with an air of uncertainty, not sure if he just ended up sounding creepy. 

Frank smiled a little, glancing down at Gerards crossed arms. "Thanks." He mumbled softly, giggling at Gerards reddening face. 

Jamia grinned and stood up, clapping her hands together. "Well, tonight's been eventful. I should take Frankie home." 

Frank nodded and smiled at her, following her to the door. He frowned and turned to look at Mikey. "Why are you here actually?"

Mikey blushed and glanced at his brother. "I was gonna tell you Gerards gay but I think he bet me to the punchline." 

Gerard rolled his eyes at his baby brother. "Traitor." He mumbled. "I'm getting a ride with you guys. I call shotgun though. You're not feeling up my brother while I'm in the car." Gerard poked Pete before stealing his keys and walking out into the nippy night air. 

Mikey smiled and kissed Franks cheek. "See you tomorrow, babes." He took Petes hand and followed Gerard. 

Jamia wrapped her arm around Franks shoulders and lead him to her own car. 

"He so had a boner." She mumbled.


	13. 13

School the next Monday was awkward. Mikey stared silently at Frank, his smile almost splitting his face in half. Pete blushed a dull red whenever he made eye contact with Frank and Ray was just as clueless as ever.

"Do I want to know?" Ray sighed, closing his locker and turning to face Frank and his admirers.

"Why don't we hang out after school? Then I can tell you, if you want to know." Frank asked nervously. But he knew Ray wouldn't react too badly (he was Mikeys friend after all) and he really didn't want to leave him out again.

Ray nodded. "Alright, but only for awhile. We do get homework, you know?"

Mikey snapped out of his grinning trance to roll his eyes. "Yes, Dad. And we just do happen to do it."

Ray smiled and ruffled Mikeys hair, knowing just how to get to him. "Good boy," he praised teasingly.

"Hey, Pete!" They all turned towards the gruff voice that called his name. Frank recognised him as one of Gerards cronies. He had shoulder length greasy hair and Frank thought his name was Bert.

"You comin' or what?"

Pete nodded and picked up his gear-bag, slipping the strap over his shoulder. "See you later, baby." Pete gave Mikeys cheek a quick peck.

"Bye, Petey! Good luck!" Mikey called at Petes retreating back. He then turned to his friends and huffed. "I think it's pretty rude they won't let me be a cheerleader." He crossed his arms.

"Probably so you and Pete don't end up fuhking on the pitch in the middle of a game." Ray said with a shiver. Mikey bit his arm playfully and laughed.

"Asshole," he said fondly.

Frank watched his two friends in amusement. "You guys are losers," he mumbled fondly as the two taller boys bickered. Frank leaned against Rays locker and looked around the corridor. He saw Gerard slink passed, red hair standing out.

Gerard looked up, feeling watched. He met Franks eyes and turned the shade of his hair. He looked away quickly, fumbling around for a minute before walking over.

"I need to talk to you, Frank. Not here though."

"I'm coming over tonight anyway." Frank shrugged nonchalantly, pretending he wasn't freaking out inside. Gerard nodded just as the sound of the bell pierced through the air.

"Right, yeah. See you then." Gerard huffed out, like it was a huge effort to talk to Frank. The older boy turned on his heel and stalked away, pushing through a small group of first year students.

Mikey bit his lip. "That was weird." Ray mumbled. "Does that have anything to do with last night?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does."

The day passed by slowly for both Mikey and Frank, Ray too busy actually doing the work set by teachers to notice.

"I miss Pete," Mikey mumbled, staring straight ahead at the blank wall in front of him, his head resting on his hand.

"If you start wanking in class, I'm out of here."

"I'm offended you think so lowly of me." Mikey pouted.

Frank just scoffed with a playful smile.

The rest of the day dragged on and even when he tried, Frank couldn't get a glimpse of Gerard anywhere. He did spot Jamia a few times though, smiling widely and waving dramatically at her every time he saw her.

When the three boys got to the Ways house, they all trudged upstairs and flopped down on Mikeys bed. They'd caught Ray up on everything he'd missed, even showing him some of the cute new skirts they'd gotten. Ray wasn't that interested in fashion but smiled and clapped whenever they showed him a new one.

When it got to it, it was awkward to explain the previous night to Ray. Nothing against Ray, of course, it was awkward explaining how he ended up working in the club in the first place to both he and Mikey. He had to explain how dancing had always been a hobby of his and how he just wanted to make money.

Mikey nodded along thoughtfully to the whole explanation while Ray looked completely shocked. He sat with his mouth wide open the entire time and when Frank finished he looked at him nervously.

Ray quickly realised he was making the shorter boy uneasy and explained himself.

"I'm not disgusted or anything like that, I fully support you! I'm just shocked, I mean you're so... _shy_! And Gerard?! What the hell?!"

"What the hell what?" Gerard growled from the doorway, obviously just after walking in.

Both Ray and Gerard stared at each other silently, leaving Frank and Mikey looking between them like they were watching a tennis match.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"That's none of our business."

"But it is Frankies."

"I've come in here to get him."

Frank slowly stood, making Gerard and Ray lose eye contact to watch him. Mikey gave him a reassuring smile as Frank let Gerard lead him out. Frank followed Gerard downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened another door and lead him down to the basement.

Frank was positive this was how he was going to die until Gerard pulled a string, letting a dusty looking bulb light up the small basement room.

"Sit down." Gerard all but ordered, motioning to his own messy bed. Frank gingerly sat down at the very edge, not willing to pick up whatever was in those sheets. Gerard sat across from him on his desk chair. Behind him, there was a table covered in drawings, mostly male and female body studies.

"I'm gay."

"I've gathered that much," Frank couldn't help but snap at him.

Gerard sighed and looked down. "Have you gathered what my feelings about you are?'

"You're asking me to do the impossible."

"Why don't I explain then?"

"That's what I've been waiting for." Frank groaned.

Gerard suddenly moved forward, startling Frank. Just as quick, Frank felt Gerard's large, clammy hand on his cheek and his vision was full of red hair.

He felt lips on his own, chapped yet full lips. He could feel his body tense up from fear. He was scared. Scared of Gerard, scared of what this meant, scared of what it didn't mean and scared about what Gerard would do when he found out just how bad Frank was at kissing.

But before Frank could even begin to process any of these thoughts, his lips were cold again. He stared at Gerard with wide eyes as the eldests eyes slowly fluttered open, Frank hadn't even realised he was supposed to close them.

"Fuhk."

Frank remained silent, watching as Gerard freaked out.

"You have a girlfriend."

"No I don't. We broke up."

"Oh thank god, that would make this complicated."

"It isn't already?"


	14. 14

"So what now?"

"Fuhk if I know." Gerard shrugged. 

Frank scoffed, standing up from the bed. "Seriously? You kiss me then nothing?"

Gerard sighed, standing also. "I kissed you because I like you. Well I'd like to like you. What I'm trying to say is I'd like to get to know you better." 

"You couldn't have just said that?"

"You look pretty." 

Frank rolled his eyes at the red haired boy. "You confuse me, Gerard Way."

"Let me clear the air, wanna go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" 

Frank stood frozen for a moment. He looked at Gerard, thinking of all the times he was looking up at the same face from the floor when he'd been pushed down and hurt. 

"What about your friends?"

"They don't have to know."

"What about my friends?"

Gerard shrugged again. "It's your business if you wanna tell them. So do you or don't you?"

Frank bit his lip, staring at Gerard for another moment before nodding. "Yeah.. Yeah alright. I think I'd like that."

"You can dress up all pretty for me. In the girls clothes."

It took Gerard one look at Franks furious face to know he'd said the wrong thing. Franks mind was running a mile a minute. He thought of all the possibilities of why Gerard would want that; to act straight, because he thought Frank looked pretty or maybe this was a trick. Maybe all of Gerard's friends would be there with cameras to capture his embarrassment. Frank decided to go with the least self-conscious argument. 

"I won't dress up 'all pretty for you'. It's not for you! it's not for anyone other than myself! You're a prick!" Frank crossed his arms on his chest but made no move to leave.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean it like?" 

"Well on the stage.. you looked beautiful but you looked confident. A confidence you lack normally." 

"Why are you suddenly obsessed with me?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" 

"I don't want to be hurt." 

Gerard looked up from where he'd taken a seat on the bed. He looked into Franks stormy hazel eyes and gently patted the place next to him. Frank reluctantly sat down and let Gerard cup his face. 

"I was an idiot. I felt I had to prove myself to my friends and I know it sounds cliche and stereotypical but all stereotypes have to come from somewhere right? Listen Frank, you're beautiful, no matter what you wear, and I really hope you'd like to come to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Frank couldn't help but feel himself tear up at the sincerity in Gerard's voice. He nodded slowly. "I'd love to go with you, Gerard." 

Frank felt a smile take over his face, seeing the small grin that Gerard had. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

"You better not screw it up." Frank stood up suddenly. "I should get home. I have lots to tell my mother."

Gerard nodded, standing to walk Frank out. "I'll get your address from Mikey and pick you up at 7." He spoke as they climbed the squeaky stairs. 

Frank nodded and stopped by the front door. "Tell Mikey and Ray I said goodbye." 

"Will do."

Both boys stood awkwardly in the doorway, neither making a move to actually open the door. 

"Well I'll um... I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gerard." Frank slowly brought himself to his tippy toes and gave Gerard a chaste kiss on the cheek before opening the front door and walking outside. 

Gerard brought his hand up to his cheek and felt a genuine smile spread over his face. He waved at Frank until the smaller boy was out of sight before closing and locking the front door. He trudged up to his baby brothers room and knocked before sticking his head in. 

He saw Ray and Mikey playing some video game, Mikey wearing his new favourite skirt. 

"Hey, Frank went home."

Mikey quickly paused the game and looked at his brother suspiciously. "Is he okay?" 

Gerard nodded in response, glancing at Ray and being struck by his death glare. "He'll probably come back here tomorrow after our date to gossip." Gerard said, quickly closing the door after himself. 

He smirked to himself, hearing his brothers screech as he trudged back down the stairs to make himself some coffee. 

"Why are you looking so smug?" Donna narrowed her eyes at her eldest son. 

"Frank agreed to a date." 

"So.. you're gay now?" She asked uncertainly. 

"I think I'm bi, mom." 

Donna slowly nodded and continued her cooking. "Just don't go breaking that boys heart. I mean it Gerard, I'll never make pie again." She pointed her spatula at him, making him roll his eyes and gasp dramatically.

Gerard grabbed his full mug. "I'll be nice, Ma." He said, kissing her cheek on the way out. 

Donna smiled as she watched her boy walk down the stairs to the basement. She continued making dinner for the three teenagers, proud of the boys she'd raised.


	15. 15

To say Frank was freaking out would be an understatement. He'd spent his whole day worrying over every last detail and every little thing that could go wrong. Linda had long since given up on trying to calm her son and took to just watching him pace the room, sipping on her hot chocolate. 

"Frankie, baby, you look beautiful, he's going to love it."

Frank stopped in front of the full length mirror and looked at his outfit. He wore a pair of ripped skinny jeans, showing off the fishnets underneath, and a dress shirt topped with a cozy pink knitted sweater. 

"What if it's not enough? What if he expects me to be more girly?" 

"Then tell him to go date a girl." Linda shrugged, making her way over to her son. She hugged Frank and kissed his head.

"Come on sweetheart, calm down. You don't want to ruin your makeup." She cooed, rubbing Franks back. 

"What time is it?" 

"7:45, he'll be here any minute now." Linda smiled widely, excited that her son was going on his first date. 

Frank took a deep breath and shuffled over to the small vanity table in his room. He pulled out the stool and sat down. He did a quick touch up of his makeup and applied his pink lipstick with shaky hands. He gently cleaned up the edges and took a moment to really look at himself. He felt a smile take over his face. He wasn't sure if it was vane or not to like his appearance, his mother assured him it was a good thing. 

A loud knock sounded throughout the house, pulling Frank from his trance. Linda squealed excited. "You sit here for a minute, I'll answer it. You don't wanna look too desperate." She winked and practically flew down the stairs.

Linda pulled open the door. "Hello." 

Gerard smiled, dressed in a pair of jeans and button up shirt. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Iero," he stuck his hand out to shake. 

"The one and only. You have to be Gerard." 

"Yes, ma'am. Is Frank ready?" He asked, hoping his nervousness didn't come out in his voice. 

"He should be down any minute- oh, here he is now." 

Frank shyly made his way down the stairs, feeling his face heat up at the sight of Gerard. 

"H-hi." 

"Frank, you look stunning. I got this for you." Gerard held out a simple white rose with the thorns cut off. Frank took a step forward, delicately taking the flower in his dainty hand. 

"It beautiful." Frank smiled, looking from the petals of the rose to Gerard's face. "Who knew Gerard Way could be so romantic." Frank heard himself giggle, inwardly cringing at the sound. 

Gerard just smiled wider. "Very few." He winked at the younger boy. "Are you ready to go, doll?" 

Frank nodded, passing the flower to his mother to put in a vase. He took Gerard's outstretched hand and followed him to his car, waving to Linda. 

Gerard opened Franks door, helping the smaller boy into the car before shutting the door and jumping in his own side. 

"Buckled up?" 

At Franks nod Gerard began to drive. The silence in the car was deafening. Gerard silently cursed himself, knowing he should have prepared things to talk about. He automatically reached out and pressed his CD player on. 

'Coming Clean' by Green Day started playing, making Frank giggle from the irony. Gerard swore to dedicate his life to making Frank make that sound. He didn't care what it took. 

"You really do look beautiful tonight, and always." Gerard added quickly, glancing at Frank. 

Frank smiled, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. "You look very handsome. I didnt know you cleaned up so well."

Gerard chuckled, pulling into the car park of a fancy restaurant. After learning from Mikey that Frank was vegetarian, Gerard searched up every restaurant in towns menu to see which ones had vegetarian options. The tall boy jumped out and ran around to open Franks door and help him out. Frank smiled widely, taking Gerard's hand and simply following him inside.

Frank looked around the dimly lit restaurant and stopped walking. "Gerard.. this is so fancy." He mumbled under his breath. 

Gerard smiled, taking the younger boys hand in his own again. "Only the best for you, sweetheart."

"I don't think I can afford to eat here."

"I'm paying." Gerard said softly, leading an uncertain Frank to a table. He pulled out his chair and pushed Frank in when he was seated. He sat across from him with a big smile on his face. 

"Damn, I got lucky." 

Frank felt his face heat up. He looked down at the white tablecloth and fidgeted. 

"You've really changed, Gerard."

"Well, I don't think I'm really ready to come out yet.. If anything happens between us, I'd like to keep it on the down low for now."

Frank nodded. "Yeah that's, that's understandable." 

Frank gently reached out and took Gerard's hand in his own. He smiled at him shyly. 

“Did you re-dye your hair?” Frank asked, scrutinising Gerards slick back red hair. 

Gerard looked a little taken aback by the question. “I didn’t think you’d notice.”

“I pay more attention than you’d think.” Frank smiled cheekily just as the waiter came to take their drink order. Once she was gone, Frank opened his menu and let out a sigh of relief. 

“What?” Gerard asked with a small smile. 

“They have vegetarian options.” 

Gerard smiled to himself, hiding it behind his own menu. “I didn’t know you were a vegetarian.” He lied. 

“There’s lots of things you don’t know about me.”

“Well I’d like to know them. Tell me about you, Frankie.”

“Well um.. I was raised by my mother and grandmother. Granny taught me to sew and knit and all that good stuff before she passed away. Now it’s just me and my mother but she’s more like my annoying best friend that feeds me.” Frank joked, trying to lighten the tension. 

Gerard frowned, taking Franks hand in his larger one again. “I’m sorry, Frankie.” He said softly. 

Frank just shook his head, trying not to tear up and ruin his makeup. His granny would not have wanted that. “What about you?”

“Well um, Mikey and I grew up being really close even though he was like my annoying shadow.” Gerard chuckled. “My mother has supported us through everything, our sexuality, the way Mikey dresses and me going to Art School. My father is.. he’s very traditional, for lack of a better word.”

Frank nodded thoughtfully. “I’m guessing you and Mikey aren’t out to him then?”

“Oh god no. I think he’s getting suspicious of Mikey though. He hasn’t brought a girl home and my dad always catches Pete in his bed.” Gerard winced. “I meant when they’re cuddling. Oh, gross mental image.” Gerard shut his eyes and quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought. 

Frank giggled at his childish behaviour. “Is it weird? Having your best friend date your brother?” 

“Ask Mikey.” Gerard winked causing Frank to go red. He smiled to himself. “Well I don’t recall any brother of Mikeys asking me such a question.” 

“Well Frank, will you give me a chance?” 

“That’s a lame way to ask.”

Gerard laughed gently. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“I guess I won’t get a free dinner if I say no.” Frank laughed and nodded. “Yes, Gerard.” 

But he couldn’t help worry that he was jumping into something he shouldn’t.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!

"You're dating my brother?!" Mikey gasped and for a moment Frank was afraid Mikey was gonna flip out and never talk to him again.

"You sneaky little man." Mikey suddenly engulfed Frank in a bear hug. "Don't look so scared."

Frank smiled and hugged Mikey back, thankful for his support. "You don't mind?"

"Well I mean.. gross. But I don't care." Mikey shrugged. "But I'm totally siding with you in arguments."

Frank grinned at him and looked over at Ray who looked sceptical. "What?" Frank asked defensively.

"Nothing, nothing. Just.. don't you think it's a bit soon?" He chewed his bottom lip, a nervous habit.

Frank shook his head. "He's changed." He said confidently.

Ray glanced behind Frank. "We'll see." He mumbled.

Suddenly, a large hand was placed on Franks shoulder causing the smaller boy to jump. He spun around quickly and smiled widely at Gerard. Gerard subtly shook his head at the smaller boy.

The older boy glanced around the empty corridor before leaning in to give Frank a quick kiss on the cheek. Frank blushed, shyly playing with the straps of his bag and opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off by Gerard pretending to talk to Mikey about something. Frank looked confused as Gerard's hand slipped off his shoulder.

He looked around and saw his boyfriends friends walking around the corner of the corridor. Frank was sad to see them so soon, thinking he would've had time to at least say hello to his boyfriend.

Gerard stepped away from the trio and joined his group of friends when they came closer.   
"Faggot." He spat at Frank, giving him an apologetic look before walking away.

Ray scoffed. "What a pussy." He mumbled under his breath.

Frank sighed. "Don't say that about him.."

"No do. It's true." Mikey watched them walk away, searching for Pete in the small group. He turned back to his friends after waving and blowing a kiss to his boyfriend. "Pete doesn't treat me like that. Even if we weren't out, if he called me a faggot I'd bitch slap him so hard."

"I think if Frankie bitch slapped him, Gerard would knock him out."

"Ray!" Frank gasped.

"Did I lie?"

Frank just glared up at the taller boy, obviously upset by the comment. He already felt a little insecure in their relationship. He felt his eyes start to fill with tears and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ray sighed and enveloped Frank in a hug. "I'm sorry Frankie but you're like my baby brother, I don't want you to get hurt."

The tears suddenly spilled out of Franks eyes and down his cheeks, smudging the small amount of eyeliner he was wearing. Ray pulled away quickly, feeling Frank begin to tremble in his arms. He quickly lead the younger boy to the bathroom, Mikey following like a worried mother.

Ray grabbed tissues and started dabbing Franks eyes, holding him tightly.

"Oh Frankie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Frank shook his head, sniffling and taking the tissue from Ray to blow his nose.

"N-not that. You said I'm like your baby b-brother."

Ray glanced at Mikey, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry if that upset you-"

"No! These are happy tears!" Frank laughed, grinned at Ray through a sob.

Ray let out a sigh of relief and trapped Frank in a bear hug. "You bloody scared me."

Frank smiled, grabbing his gangly friend and pulling him closer. Mikey laughed and wiggled his way under Rays arm to form a group hug. The eldest boy chuckled at them and grabbed them both in head locks.

Frank laughed and tried to get himself free while Mikey bitched about his hair. Ray eventually loosened his grip, letting them both triumphantly slip free from his grasp and straighten themselves out.

"C'mon munchkins, we have classes to attend."

"Oi, I'm almost as tall as you!"

"Almost." Ray winked, going first and holding the door open.

Mikey opened his mouth to respond but found himself face to face with Bob Bryar.

"What were you all doing in there? Having some kind of weird threesome?" Bob drawled.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "First of all, we're all pretty hot so I don't think there'd be anything that weird. Second of all, why? You jealous?"

Ray sighed, gently trying to pull Mikey away, keeping himself in front of Frank. "Mikes-"

"Why would I be jealous of some disgusting ass faggots like you?"

"Because we can actually get some, unlike you."

"You know what, you little fairy? You are-"

"What the fuhk did you just call my boyfriend?" Pete growled, walking up to the group. He took Mikeys hand and gently pulled him behind himself.

Bob's eyes widened. "Oh I just-"

"Fairy, faggot aaaand disgusting." Mikey piped up from behind Pete. "Did I leave any out?" He sweetly asked Bob.

Bob didn't even get a chance to answer before Pete had tackled him to the floor, throwing punches. It took both Bert and Joe to pull him off the blond boy.

"Don't you EVER say shit to or about my boyfriend ever again. You got that, breeder?" Pete growled, watching as Bob nodded and ran into the bathroom to tend to his bleeding face.

Pete quickly turned to Mikey and gently cupped his face, looking him up and down. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Pete glanced at Ray and Frank. "Any of you."

"No babe, we're okay. Thank you for sticking up for us." Mikey grinned, giving Pete a quick peck on the lips.

Frank looked away from the happy couple and caught eyes with Gerard who was standing with Joe and Bert. Frank quickly looked away, not wanting to seem suspicious in front of Gerard's friends. He patiently waited until Mikey was done thanking Pete which took until the bell rang for first class.

Mikey held Franks hand after parting ways with Ray and Pete.

"That's how he should treat you." Mikey said softly. "He should beat up the guys that call you a faggot, not be that guy.

Frank just stayed silent and squeezed Mikeys hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Frank hadn't stopped thinking about it since that day. Gerard still shoved him into lockers and he still called him names, all to impress his friends. 

But everyday Gerard helped tend to Franks bloody nose or his tears. All in the comfort of his own home.

"I don't care if he's my brother. That's so toxic." Mikey sighed.

Frank just shrugged in response. "People can change, right?"

"Yeah but how long does it take them?" Mikey raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

Frank shrugged again, not wanting to talk about it any longer. "Can I walk home with you today? I'm going to see Gerard."

"I can't. Pete's taking me on a date straight after school. You should ask your boyfriend to walk with you."

"Mikey..." Frank sighed exasperatedly, knowing Gerard wouldn't be caught seen with him like that.

"Just saying."

Frank did end up asking Gerard for a ride home. Gerard had glanced around skeptically before agreeing to pick him up a few blocks away from the school. The drive to the Way residence had been significantly less awkward than Frank had imagined. 

Gerard pulled up outside the house and let out a deep breath. He glanced around before nodding. “Get inside before any of the guys get home.” 

Frank obediently and quickly jumped out of the car. He waited for Gerard to unlock the door to walk in. “Is anyone home?”

“Just us. Want coffee?”

Frank nodded unnecessarily since Gerard’s back was already turned and followed him to the kitchen. He sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen island and waited patiently as Gerard brewed two mugs of coffee. 

“Gee?”

The older boy turned away from the coffee maker to look at Frank. “Yeah?”

“Do you really like me?”

Gerard frowned and walked over to the younger boy. He gently cupped his cheek. “Of course I do.”

“But you still hurt me.”

Gerard bit his lip and sighed. “I’m not ready to come out.”

“You don’t have to. Not hitting me or calling me names isn’t the same as coming out.” Frank mumbled, looking down at his hands. 

Gerard gently lifted his chin. He stared into Franks wide hazel eyes before pecking his lips. “Okay baby, I’ll tone it down yeah? And for now, we can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?”

“There’s some limits.” Gerard chuckled and kissed Franks head before grabbing the two mugs. 

“Where to?”

“Bedroom.” Frank hopped off the seat and walked down to the basement, holding the doors open so Gerard didn’t spill the hot beverages. 

Frank sat himself down on Gerards bed and laid down. He opened his arms and waited until Gerard had put the mugs down and crawled into his arms. 

“Are you okay baby?” Gerard cooed softly, feeling over Franks lips with his thumb. 

Frank just nodded in response, content with staying silent. He pulled Gerard closer to himself and nuzzled against him. 

“You’re so nice to me when we’re alone.”

“Because I adore you.” 

Frank opened his eyes and look at Gerard. A dumb smile overtook his face and caused a blush to rise on his cheeks. 

“Adore?”

“Adore.” Gerard repeated, adopting his own smile. 

“Well Gerard, I adore you too.”

“I’m glad.” Gerard whispered, leaning in to kiss Frank. 

When they finally pulled away from each other Frank sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. He carefully grabbed his drink and took a sip. “Thank you.” He said gratefully. 

Gerard laid diagonally on the bed, resting his head on Franks lap. “Frankie?”

“Yeah Gee?”

“Can you show me?”

“Show you what?” Frank asked nervously, putting his mug back on the nightstand. 

“The clothes.”

“What clothes?”

“When I walked in on you and Mikey.”

“Those were Mikeys, I don’t know if I’m allowed-“

“As his older brother, I give you permission.” Gerard looked up at Frank hopefully. 

“Why do you wanna see?”

“You looked happy. I wanna see you happy like that again.”

Frank blushed and tried to hide his smile. “Fine you dork. Get off me.” He gently shoved the older boy and got up. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Gerard nodded and watched Frank retreat up the stairs.

When Frank returned he had swapped out his jeans for a white pleated mini skirt. He jokingly spun around for Gerard. 

“What do you think?” 

Gerard smiled and gestured Frank to come over. Frank stood in front of Gerard who stayed seated. 

Gerard gently placed his hands on Franks hips. 

“I should’ve reacted better the first time. You look beautiful, Frankie.”

“Thank you, Gee.” Frank moved down to kiss Gerard’s head. 

Gerard gently pulled Frank onto his lap. “So so pretty.”

Frank felt a blush rise to his cheeks and nuzzled his neck. 

“Frankie? Can I talk to you about something?”

“Anything.”

“That club you work at..”

Frank tensed up and refused to look at his boyfriend. 

“It’s nothing.. it’s.. it’s work. I don’t go to the back rooms with anyone. I just.. it’s a job.”

Gerard nodded. “I’m not gonna stop you or anything. But I was wondering about it, how did it all start?”

“It’s.. long story.” Frank mumbled. 

Gerard nodded and rubbed Franks back. “Are you okay?”

Frank nodded and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. “I’m really glad you’re not as much as an asshole as you seem.”

Gerard chuckled and kissed Franks head. “I’m so sorry baby. I’m gonna stop as much as I can okay?”

“It’s shouldn’t be that hard..”

Gerard stayed silent for a long time. 

“I know.”


End file.
